Fifty Wicked Words In My Life
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: 17 of 20 songs in this musical apply to my life. So I wrote 50 words on each to show how it applies to me. I felt depressed, so I decided to write this. Please read it!


**Don't ask...I was thinking about Wicked...and feeling depressed. So I wrote a 50-word drabble on most of the songs. I left out "Dear Old Shiz", "Something Bad", and "A Sentimental Man" because I don't think they at all can apply to me, but I left in "The Wicked Witch Of The East" because 1. I sometimes feel that way and 2. Nessarose is just awesome.**

No One Mourns The Wicked

Sometimes I wonder if anyone outside of my family would care if I wasn't alive. It's not like I try to hurt people. I've never wanted to hurt anyone. It's just-people go out of their way to rattle me. It's true. Everyone has a breaking point, and I've reached mine.

The Wizard And I

Sometimes I dream of being a writer. Someone so adored for their talent that no one will be able to tell me I'm not good enough. I might even have a few real friends. People that accept me, even when I'm moody. I hope that'll happen to me. Some hope.

What Is This Feeling?

There's a girl I know in my year. I know how to identify the feeling when she treats me how she does. I absolutely loathe her, and I can't see any way that I will stop. I'll probably hate her for my whole life. But everyone always takes her side.

Dancing Through Life

I wish I could let go of studying, and just do whatever I want. After all, what is it going to help me do? Well, it's stressful. I wish I could just glide through life, have a good time. When is that ever going to be something I can do?

Popular

Being popular is an art. You have to make people like you, as well as being cool, pretty, smiley, and naturally a nice person. If you're out of the ordinary, you're unpopular. Too bad I don't have a friend that can make me popular. Wouldn't I love to be liked?

I'm Not That Girl

I know plenty of single guys. There are about ten across the room from me right now. But I don't like any of them. There is one boy I think of all the time. But he has a girlfriend. I've never had a boyfriend, because...I'm not that girl, not lovable.

One Short Day

Every good time for me is just too short. I have one short day to celebrate my sweet sixteenth, one short day to anticipate my holiday in California, and one short day to go on a shopping spree. Sometimes it's just a few hours. Why is everything good so short?

Defying Gravity

It's time I stood up for what I believe in. I'm usually too scared, but when I see people getting hurt, I know what it's like, and I get mad. I want to defend people, and I'll have to just wing it. Even if it loses me friendship and love.

Thank Goodness

I always have to live in fear of the people that could hurt me. But when I have reason to be happy, I can forget them, and I know I totally couldn't be happier. But then, getting good things means I also lose some things too. That makes me sigh.

The Wicked Witch Of The East

Sometimes I feel that I can't do a thing right. I feel so lonely, and all I feel is resent. Then I let it out, and I feel remorse. All I have is the image in the mirror, and she makes me feel worse. But I deserve her reproachful looks.

Wonderful

Sometimes I want to lie. I want people to like me, and I can only lie to do that. I'd like people to think I'm amazing. I want people to accept me, be my friend, be someone I can turn to. I don't want to lose anything that I have.

As Long As You're Mine

I lay in bed at night, imagining the arms around me, the kisses, the whispered words, the love, the sheer love. I need to savour the imagination, as long as I'm his, as long as he belongs to me. But the one I imagine has a girlfriend. Imagination is cruel.

No Good Deed

Sometimes I feel that I can't do anything right. If I can't do anything right, what is the point of trying? Do I really have good intentions, or is it purely for my own ends? Maybe I should stop trying to do good since I do not succeed at it.

March Of The Witch Hunters

There are people out there that need to be punished. It's due to them I'm depressed. Should I allow myself a desire for revenge? Sometimes I feel I want to kill them, and I will rush off to confront them, and this is what I'm thinking of doing right now.

For Good

I've had so many people come into my life. Some are important to me, some aren't. And there are those that change me forevermore. There is one person I can recall, whom I usually never would have given a second glance, but she changed my way of thinking for good.

Finale

Would anyone care if I was killed? They try to hurt me. Then on the other hand, they help me to grow, or become my own person. I don't know if they change me so I'm better, but it's forever that they change me. They may change me for wicked.

**Well, what are you waiting for? Please review. If you thought I'm too depressed, say so. If you like this, say so. Please review, reviews make my day!**


End file.
